


I Love You Being Mine

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ankle Cuffs, Biting, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a Dom in a society where soul mates are assigned at seventeen. He never subscribed to the idea of having a sub, but he didn't mind the idea of having complete control over someone else's body. He had a long list of potential subs dancing in his head - Kurt Hummel's name was not on that list.</p><p>This is how Sebastian ended up with Kurt as his sub, and everything that led up to them having the beautiful relationship they have despite the angst and hate of their lives pre-soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You Being Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenDusk/gifts).



> Okay, here’s another one-shot I wrote as a present for ForbiddenDusk. It’s a soul mate Dom/sub AU. I wanted to write something a little more romantic and sexy, so I hope you like it :)
> 
> Warning for underage (they’re 17, but aren’t they always in these? xD)

Twilight is Sebastian’s favorite time of day – when the sky darkens as the sun sets, the last fingers of light darting out from the horizon. He has a perfect view of the setting sun from the high, tall windows of his bedroom. He opens the blinds every afternoon to watch it – to allow the rays of gold to bathe his bedroom in its brilliance. He stares into it, the light in his eyes rejuvenating, invigorating, and the romantic in him – a man he had never known existed until his seventeenth birthday – makes it a point to never miss it.

It’s beneath the rays of this parting light that Sebastian sets the stage.

He walks away from the windows and toward his bed. He pulls taut the chains that attach his sub’s cuffs to his headboard, double checking that the links are secure, with no slack that will allow Kurt to move – not that Kurt struggles too often.

Kurt enjoys being bound. Most submissives do.

Sebastian rounds the end of the bed and checks the cuffs that bind Kurt’s ankles as well, his eyes devouring the vision of this naked boy stretched out over his mattress. Satisfied that all is right in the world, he smiles. His smile is pure affection. It belongs only to Kurt.

No one else has ever witnessed this smile on Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian walks back to the head of the bed and leans over Kurt, kissing his eyelids one at a time.

“I love the fact that you are mine,” Sebastian whispers. Kurt doesn’t say anything in return, but his whole body shivers in response.

Kurt being Sebastian’s sub is a gift. Sebastian can have Kurt anytime he wants – any _way_ he wants.

That’s part of what being a soul mate means, but it isn’t the only thing.

Sebastian always _thought_ it was though. His whole life, Sebastian didn’t buy into the whole _soul mate_ thing, but he was taught that there was no way around it. Biology, DNA, chemistry, societal pressure, whatever, would attach another human being to him permanently - like a parasite, or a tumor. At first, the only thing Sebastian liked about having a soul mate forced upon him was the concept of having complete control over someone else’s body. Sebastian had made a list in his head of the boys he knew who he thought would make acceptable subs – boys he wouldn’t abhor fucking, boys with sex appeal and quiet dispositions who he was sure would end up becoming beautiful submissives.

Needless to say, _Kurt Hummel_ was not a name on that list.

When Sebastian found out that Kurt was his soul mate – by whatever bizarre twist of fate threw them together – he was furious. Repulsed is not a strong enough verb to describe how Sebastian felt. Sebastian didn’t want Kurt. Sebastian couldn’t imagine touching him. Touch and kiss and softly spoken words are the ways soul mates communicate (or so he was often told). They are the bridge that connect Doms and subs together, but Sebastian was determined it would never happen. He fought. He complained. He talked to anyone who would listen, anyone he thought could change this. He even tried writing a letter to the president. But each and every time, the answer he got was insufferably the same.

Kurt belonged with him now, and there was no turning back.

Sebastian couldn’t deny him. He couldn’t abandon him. He couldn’t say _sayonara,_ jump into his Porsche _,_ and disappear. A sub can always locate his Dom by the pull in his blood, and vice versa.

Till death – that was Sebastian’s sentence, and it was handed down to him on his birthday.

Happy fucking birthday.

So, the game plan changed. Sebastian was determined to have Kurt and make him pay – pay for everything he despised about his new sub simply on principle.

Sebastian had it completely outlined in his head – how badly he was going to torment his sub, how he was going to turn Kurt’s life into a living hell, how he was going make Kurt hate not only being a sub, but being _Sebastian’s_ sub.

That was Sebastian’s goal, and he couldn’t wait to get started.

It was approaching sunset when Kurt arrived, sitting in the back seat of the town car that Sebastian’s father had sent to Lima to pick him up. Sebastian wanted to suggest that they make Kurt ride for two hours to Westerville in a cab that _Kurt_ would have to pay for, but he decided not to. Sebastian didn’t need his parents lecturing him on his responsibilities. His parents were very much in love, his mother a Dom, his father a sub, but when anyone outside the family looked at them, it was hard for them to tell. They treated each other as equals. Sebastian always felt that his parents loved each other on a different level than most soul mates. It was a level of love that Sebastian had always secretly, privately longed to attain.

He couldn’t see having that now – not with Kurt as his sub – and it made him despise Kurt more, wanting nothing else but to make Kurt suffer for destroying the one thing Sebastian held dear that no one had been able to touch or taint. It was a silly, romantic sensibility that he hadn’t shared with anyone. It had been shoved deep down and packed away in his psyche for safe keeping a long, long time.

Sebastian saw Kurt sitting in the car – head bowed, eyes downcast, his cheeks a faint red, but not because he was acting shy.

They were red because he was crying.

Sebastian had hoped he would be. He hoped that Kurt’s tears would make him happy, that his sub’s complete misery at being on the Smythe estate, ready to greet his master, would fill Sebastian with a malicious joy.

And it did, for a quarter of a half a second.

But when Kurt opened the car door and stepped out, Sebastian saw him with new eyes. Kurt was no longer the horrible, gay faced, repugnant pariah that Sebastian made him out to be. Sebastian saw Kurt now, and a much different label leapt to mind.

_Mine._

The sun was just about gone, the final threads of champagne-colored light hitting Kurt’s skin and making him glow. His foot on the ground sent a tremor racing through Sebastian’s body – a ripple of pain… _Kurt’s_ pain, and Sebastian found himself doing something he never imagined himself doing for anyone, least of all Kurt.

He rushed to Kurt’s side, took the sniffling sub in his arms, and began to console him.

“Shhh,” he said softly, running soothing fingers up and down Kurt’s spine, “it’s all right. You’re home now. I’ll take care of you.”

Those words changed Sebastian the moment he spoke them, but they didn’t change anything for Kurt, because Sebastian had to prove them. He had to prove that he meant them.

Sebastian led Kurt to his bedroom – _their_ bedroom. He immediately corrected himself, immediately started thinking of his life in terms of _them_ not him - _their_ room, _their_ home, _their_ life together.

He just needed to make Kurt see it that way.

Sebastian took Kurt’s bag and set it carefully at the foot of the bed. Then he began to undress his sub, raising his eyebrows in question, asking for permission with every article of clothing he removed. Kurt stopped crying when Sebastian removed his jacket. His sniffles died with the removal of his shirt. Kurt’s eyes grew wide when Sebastian knelt to remove his shoes and socks, then peeled the pants from his legs. Sebastian redressed Kurt with touches and with kisses. Kurt almost objected when Sebastian kissed the back of his neck, starting at his hairline and ending above his spine, but each kiss leeched Kurt’s arguments and his sadness away. Sebastian’s lips found a spot on Kurt’s left shoulder that made him gasp, and Sebastian kissed it again…and again, experimenting with pressure and with swipes from his tongue, enjoying the way Kurt tasted in this one spot, comparing it with the way he tasted in others.

For a moment, Sebastian considered not removing Kurt’s underwear. It might be too much too soon. He had no intention of forcing himself on Kurt - at least, not anymore, and the fact that the thought had once crossed his mind made his tongue shrivel, his mouth going painfully dry.

Kurt took the initiative instead when Sebastian waited too long – watery blue gaze locked onto Sebastian’s green eyes, eyes that soaked in every fluid move as Kurt hooked his thumbs  into the waistband of his black briefs and slipped them down his legs, his skin flushing rose but with no sign of shame on his blank face.

Sebastian wanted to act smooth, wanted to appear unfazed, but there was no way he couldn’t be. Kurt wasn’t just handsome; he was unspeakably beautiful, and he belonged to Sebastian.

They belonged to each other.

Sebastian took Kurt’s hands in his and led Kurt to his bed, where he already had cuffs set up but for more sinister purposes. Seeing them, he wanted to rip them down, but something flashed in Kurt’s eyes when he noticed them – something exciting. Many subs relished being bound. God, the amount of times he heard Jeff and Nick go on about it was…well, disturbing, to be honest. But what he saw in Kurt’s eyes didn’t disturb him at all. It became fuel for his need – but not his need to control Kurt. It was a need to give Kurt what he wanted.

He laid Kurt down, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing gently, then maneuvering him back onto the pillows at the head of the bed. All the while Kurt watched him, his eyes glued to Sebastian’s face as he raised Kurt’s arms one by one over his head and locked his wrists, keeping the chain tight but the cuffs loose, not wanting to cut into Kurt’s pale as porcelain skin.

Their first night together, they laid side by side and simply stared at one another, communicating so much from one gaze to another – the drop of Sebastian’s eyelashes when he looked at Kurt’s body, the tilt of Kurt’s eyes as he followed Sebastian’s line of sight. They fell asleep that way, with Sebastian’s arm looped over Kurt’s waist and a blanket covering them both.

It was a comfortable sleep.

Sebastian woke before Kurt the next morning with a single thought in his mind.

 _Mine_.

This became their ritual, every evening, right at sunset. Neither of them says a word, retreating up the stairs with shy smiles and affectionate glances when they notice the sun go down. If Sebastian’s mother and father smile after them as they walk wordlessly up the staircase to their room, it’s because it’s hard not to notice how completely in love the two boys have become.

Sebastian sets Kurt up on the bed where he can see Kurt’s flawless skin to its best advantage – basking in the fading sunlight.

Sebastian undresses for Kurt once he’s bound. He lets Kurt look at his body, lets him absorb every inch, every flaw; he hides nothing from his sub. He climbs on the bed, contemplating his sub, his soul mate, chained up beside him, an intense calm in his sparkling blue eyes at being bound, his lips wet, expecting his Dom’s kisses – kisses that Sebastian would never deny him.

But he does make him wait.

Sebastian runs a hand lightly down Kurt’s body, just touching him, starting under his chin at his neck, trailing the flat of his hand over Kurt’s chest, then his abs, and down his leg, noting the changes – the bumps that form on Kurt’s skin, the hairs that stand on end. Moans that Kurt can’t hold in escape his lips, his body bowing to chase Sebastian’s hand, and Kurt’s gorgeous cock lengthening, bobbing, growing just for him.

But Sebastian’s favorite part – the part he didn’t expect to enjoy – is Kurt whispering his name, tossing his head back and forth as _“Sebastian…Sebastian…”_ slips from his lips. Sebastian is happy to touch his sub, to do this and only this until Kurt begs for him.

_“Sebastian…Sir…please…”_

One _please_ is all it takes to get Sebastian to kiss him, and perhaps Kurt knows this, but maybe he prefers the torture, delights in the attention.

Many Doms would change their tactics if they knew their subs had them figured out, but Sebastian doesn’t care about control.

He only cares about Kurt.

He kisses Kurt – hard kisses that steal every inch of Kurt’s breath, soft kisses that linger over the sensitive skin along the contours of his mouth, urgent kisses that let Kurt know that Sebastian needs him, too. Sebastian’s hand trails down the lines of Kurt’s body, the backs of his fingers creeping down Kurt’s skin until they reach his cock, wrapping firmly around, and strokes gently.

Sebastian captures the first choked breath that leaves Kurt’s mouth and every one after, swallowing every moan, every gasp, every shudder. Kurt whines in the back of his throat when he gets close, and Sebastian changes his technique, alternating between fast and slow, fast and slow.

It’s the slight tremble in Kurt’s lips that lets Sebastian know that Kurt is desperate to cum, desperate to show Sebastian how much his Dom pleases him.  Kurt didn’t think it could be this way. When he first found out his Dom assignment, it nearly broke him. He pictured a lifetime collared and on his knees. That rarely happened, but it wasn’t unheard of, and there was really no law against it.

As long as a sub was fed and cared for, their treatment was up to the discretion of their Dom.

He didn’t imagine that Sebastian Smythe was capable of anything but cruelty.

He never thought this thing between them might turn into _love_.

Not every pair bond turned into love. Sometimes they were hit and miss. Some bonded couples remained close friends, others became indifferent, a few became abusive.

But love…Kurt hadn’t expected love, and that’s what this surely is between them.

That’s why Sebastian looks at him as if the rest of his future lies somewhere in Kurt’s eyes.

That’s why Sebastian does this for him without asking for anything in return.

That’s why he’s taking things slow – waiting for the right time before they move on to the next step.

As Sebastian climbs down Kurt’s body and lets Kurt cum in his mouth, Kurt imagines that moment (somewhere in the hopefully near future) will be as wonderful as this one, and all the moments before it – the picnic lunches on the quad at school, the long drives out to the Auglaize River, reading to one another in the library downstairs, Friday night dinners with his dad because Sebastian knows how much Kurt misses him, all the shopping trips they go on _just because_ …

The memories of all the times Sebastian ridiculed him, bullied him, made fun of him, are quickly bleeding into the past, seeping from his brain and dissolving away every night Sebastian worships him this way.

Once upon a time, Kurt thought being bonded to Sebastian was the end of the world.

Now, Kurt can’t think of a single thing he did to get this lucky.

“How do you feel?” Sebastian asks, settling back in beside him and slipping an arm beneath Kurt’s back, hugging his naked body close.

“I feel…” Kurt stutters, stopping as Sebastian slowly starts to lick the sweat off his body, feeling on his skin the darkening eyes of a boy who is still a bit smug, still a bit of an egotist, begging for praise. Kurt chuckles, having not enough words left in his brain to put together a sentence. “I’m happy that I’m yours,” he says finally, giggling when Sebastian’s tongue wraps around his nipple – a spot Sebastian knows is exceptionally ticklish.

Sebastian smiles. He presses his lips to Kurt’s cooling skin so he can feel it on Sebastian’s face.

“Good…” Sebastian says, grabbing his t-shirt and cleaning Kurt up, preparing him for the nap they’re going to take together before the evening ahead forces them downstairs for dinner and conversation with Sebastian’s parents. After that, it’ll be a couple of hours until they get to come back upstairs and be like this again.

But it’s definitely worth the wait.

“…because I love you being mine.”


	2. I Am Yours, You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad day at school, Sebastian needs his soul mate to help rebuild his confidence and make things all right in the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was inspired to give this one a second part. Warning for bondage, oral, hand job, mild biting, and some language.

The one thing Sebastian hadn’t expected about having a soul mate was how close the two of them would become. Sebastian had been such an independent person, was fine caring about no one but himself. If he had been asked, he would have said that he didn’t need a soul mate – he didn’t need anybody.

But he was wrong, and that wasn’t nature, hormones, evolution, or DNA speaking for him. There was more to having a soul mate than being granted another person’s body to use for his own personal pleasure.

That was actually the farthest thing from the truth.

Sebastian belongs as much to his sub Kurt as Kurt does to Sebastian.

Having a soul mate meant finally being able to communicate with the other half of his soul – it was something Sebastian always had, but hadn’t been able to unlock until his sub came along.

His soul mate was the key to learning more about himself than he ever knew, more about what he was capable of.

Having a soul mate came with new experiences he would have never imagined (even if they _had been_ discussed extensively in his health class, he just hadn’t paid attention).

Sebastian didn’t know that he would feel actual physical pain when the two of them were apart for too long (Kurt’s weekend at home with his father was interrupted halfway through when a distraught and sobbing Sebastian showed up on the Hudson-Hummel’s doorstep).

He also didn’t know they would be able to sense each other’s emotions. It was almost like reading someone else’s mind. It was a little hard to get used to, but it could be incredibly intimate.

And being intimate with his sub is something Sebastian enjoys to no end.

Sebastian needs Kurt.

Kurt brings joy to his life and calm to his mind.

Kurt as his sub has been an amazing gift. He’s thought it before, but he can’t help thinking it. He doesn’t know if other Dom/sub pairs have the same connection that he and Kurt have. It’s considered highly inappropriate to ask. It’s hard to tell with the Doms and subs at school, especially when a lot of the boys don’t attend classes with their soul mates. He assumes his parents do, maybe Kurt’s father and stepmother do.

When Kurt has a bad day, he finds comfort in being bound – hands at the wrists, legs at the ankles – and touched lightly all over, or held in his Dom’s arms.

Sebastian’s needs they handle in a much different way.

Sebastian needs Kurt now…desperately. But Kurt is downstairs at the kitchen table finishing his History homework, and Sebastian has no intention of interrupting. He knows that his sub is worried about his final in the morning.

Sebastian lies back on his bed, his hair still wet from his shower after lacrosse practice, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. No matter what he does, he can’t stop thinking about it. Even an hour long practice couldn’t beat it from his head.

Calculus class and his asshole teacher, Mr. Silverstein.

Mr. Silverstein wrote the solution to a proof on the blackboard, but it happened to be wrong. Nobody in the class caught it except for Kurt. Kurt, in the politest way possible, raised his hand and corrected him. That wouldn’t be a problem with most of the teachers at Dalton, except for Mr. Silverstein, who treats subs the way they were treated decades earlier, like incompetent children, like they should be seen and not heard.

As Kurt’s Dom, Sebastian had the option of not allowing Kurt the right to speak up in class. Some Doms exercised that right, but why should he? Kurt is talented, intelligent, and – with the exception of being a sub – just like everyone else. Sebastian believes he should be treated that way. For the most part, times are changing, and many people agree.

But every so often there comes a Dom who feels the old ways are the best ways, and Mr. Silverstein is one of those.

When Mr. Silverstein reprimanded Kurt for talking out of turn (which Kurt hadn’t since he’d raised his hand before speaking), Sebastian stood up and defended him.

He may have also called their teacher an asshat; the details on that are kind of blurry.

Sebastian had been pulled aside after class and talked down to, which was bad enough, but Mr. Silverstein didn’t just attack Sebastian for what he did in class.

He attacked him personally. He attacked him for his behavior before he had a soul mate.

He said that Sebastian didn’t deserve a sub.

Sebastian spoke about the matter with his parents when he got home, and they called the dean immediately. There was an inquiry scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.

But that doesn’t help him now.

Only Kurt can do that.

The moment the memories of that verbal dressing-down enter his head, he feels Kurt’s concern, and shortly after, hears his sock-covered feet climb the staircase. He peeks in the doorway to their room and sees Sebastian lying on the bed, listening to Imagine Dragons and staring out the window, waiting for twilight.

Kurt knows why. Twilight is _their_ time. It’s a special time they spend together, but Sebastian looks miserable, and Kurt doesn’t want to wait.

He steps through the door, eyes trained on the floor, the picture of a perfect submissive, waiting for acknowledgement from his master.

“What is it, Kurt?” Sebastian asks, trying not to be too short with his sub.

“Can I help, Sir?” Kurt asks, looking up at his Dom through long lashes, hands clasped in front of him.

Sebastian smirks at this act of Kurt’s. Yes, being a submissive is part of his nature, but Kurt – _his_ Kurt – bows his head to no one without a fight.

Not even Sebastian.

“You can try,” Sebastian says, adding a sarcastic edge to his tone, not to be mean, but to harken back to the witty banter and petty arguments that they’ve put behind them, using this instead as a way of flirting.

Behind his mask of obedience, Kurt smiles. Kurt undresses for Sebastian, shyly pulling off one article of clothing at a time – his Dalton sweater, his white button down shirt, his tie, his grey slacks, his socks, his boxer-briefs – all under the watchful eyes of his Dom. Then without a word, Kurt crawls up the bed and lies out over Sebastian, his naked body pressed to Sebastian’s body with Sebastian’s Dalton uniform between them. Sebastian makes no move to touch him because for the moment this isn’t about Kurt. It’s about Sebastian. Kurt understands this. Kurt relishes this. This is his chance to show his power.

“May I kiss you, Sir?” Kurt whispers, his mouth a respectful distance from Sebastian’s but close enough that the lure of his soft lips is there, the heat of his breath, the smell of peppermint toothpaste.

“Yes, Kurt,” Sebastian answers simply. Kurt leans in and kisses Sebastian, sliding their lips together, licking lightly over the seam of his Dom’s mouth. Sebastian doesn’t kiss Kurt back. He lies still and shuts his eyes, letting his sub kiss him, allowing Kurt to offer him comfort.

It definitely works, and Kurt knows it. Sebastian doesn’t have to tell him with words. His entire body radiates what that one kiss does.

“May I unbutton your shirt for you, Sir?” Kurt asks softly, keeping his gaze on Sebastian’s lips, not looking at his Dom’s eyes.

“Yes, Kurt,” Sebastian says. “Thank you.”

Kurt nods, pleased that he can make Sebastian feel better. Kurt had been outside their math classroom door when their teacher had yelled at Sebastian. He heard when Mr. Silverstein told Sebastian that him having a sub was a mistake.

He heard when their math teacher – a man he was supposed to respect as an authority figure and a Dom – called Sebastian a disreputable bastard.

Kurt had wanted to scratch the man’s eyes out.

Kurt pushes that aside and concentrates on the care of his Dom. He slips the buttons through their holes, careful not to touch Sebastian’s skin underneath since he hasn’t been given permission. Not even the gentle brush of his fingertips is allowed. He _wants_ to touch him though. His mouth waters with the thought of Sebastian’s skin beneath his tongue.

But more than that, Sebastian needs him to serve. He needs Kurt’s obedience to set him back on the right track – to rebuild his self-esteem.

After every button, he moves apart the material of Sebastian’s shirt, uncovering the cotton tank Sebastian wears underneath. The tight fabric caresses every inch of Sebastian’s skin, putting each individual defined cut of his muscles on display.

Sometimes it’s hard for Kurt to be obedient with his gorgeous Dom beneath him.

Kurt pulls the tails of Sebastian’s shirt out from his pants and undoes the last two buttons.

“Is that better, Sir?” Kurt asks when he’s done and Sebastian’s shirt lays open.

“Much,” Sebastian says.

Kurt sits straddling Sebastian’s legs, waiting for a command, but with an indecipherable curl to the corners of his mouth. Sebastian watches it, watches Kurt fight it from becoming a full-fledged grin. He follows Kurt’s eyes to see where they’re aimed, and smiles when he spots their focus.

“Do you see something you like?” Sebastian asks.

Kurt nods, lowering himself over Sebastian’s crotch, bringing his mouth within reach of Sebastian’s growing erection.

“May I, Sir?” Kurt asks, lips inches away from the bulge in Sebastian’s pants.

“You may,” Sebastian says, feeling stronger, more centered every time Kurt asks for permission and Sebastian grants it.

Kurt starts with his tongue, caressing Sebastian’s hard cock over the wool of his grey slacks. Sebastian watches Kurt mouth over him, feels the heat of his breath seep through the material and reach his skin. He tries to stay detached, not giving Kurt verbal praise for this act, but in his mind he struggles to stay silent, moaning silently in the back of his throat.

Kurt can feel Sebastian’s response, feel it hum through his body, and it makes him go a step further.

Kurt licks over the zipper in Sebastian’s slacks with his tongue, and in a whisper more sultry than submissive, Kurt asks, “May I, Sir?”

This time, Sebastian pauses, swallowing hard.

They haven’t gone this far yet. Sebastian has blown Kurt dozens of times, but he’s never asked this of him in return. He wanted to wait until Kurt was ready.

Apparently, now is that time.

“You may,” Sebastian says, trying to quell the adolescent tremor in his voice when he says it.

Sebastian watches with fascination as Kurt grabs the zip between his teeth and pulls down slowly. Sebastian gasps. He has no clue where Kurt got the idea to do _that_ , but he’s not complaining. Kurt reaches up with a hand and undoes the button to Sebastian’s pants. He mouths over him again, outlining his hard cock with his tongue, then nuzzles against his heat with his nose. Kurt decides that he loves the smell of Sebastian here. He noses down the waistband of Sebastian’s briefs and breathes in deep.

“Nngh, God,” Sebastian groans, unable to stand being silent, being stoic any longer, not with his virgin sub using his lips on him in this way, not when he buries his nose into his crotch and inhales the way he is.

The raw need hits both boys at the same time. Neither asks for permission. Sebastian grabs the waistband of his briefs and yanks them down just past his cock. Holding it at the base, he offers it to Kurt, who sinks his mouth over it.

“Jesus, Kurt,” Sebastian moans when Kurt grabs his hips and takes his Dom down his throat - the hot, wet sheath of Kurt’s mouth molding around him while he tries his best to stroke Sebastian with his flattened tongue. “Oh, Kurt…” Sebastian keeps his hips still, letting Kurt take him down his throat at his own speed. “Oh, Kurt…just like that…”

Kurt pulls off just enough to talk.

“Does that please you, Sir?” Kurt asks, looking up at his Dom with eyes full of mischief and adoration.

“It does,” Sebastian sighs, putting a hand in Kurt’s hair and pushing him back down. Kurt chuckles softly as he sinks his mouth around his Dom again.

It’s sloppy and it’s amateur, but with the addition of the thoughts flying from Kurt’s head that Sebastian can feel - how he wants this, how he needs this, how he’s been waiting for so long to have this - it makes Sebastian cum ridiculously quickly. Cum drips down Kurt’s mouth, past his lips, but he licks it up. Sebastian catches the tail end of Kurt’s pink tongue collecting the last drops off his chin.

“Come sit in my lap, Kurt,” Sebastian says, watching Kurt carefully tuck his cock back into his briefs and zip up his slacks. Kurt crawls up Sebastian’s body and sits obediently between his legs. Sebastian takes his tie from around his neck and Kurt instinctively puts his wrists out.

“Since you’re being such a good boy,” Sebastian says, wrapping the tie around Kurt’s wrists and looping it through the middle, “I think you deserve a reward.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt says, bowing his head, watching Sebastian’s fingers work the silky fabric into a knot.

“Is that tight enough?” Sebastian asks.

“It’s perfect, Sir,” Kurt says with a relaxed sigh, testing the binding a few times to see if he can break free.

“Good,” Sebastian says. “Turn around.”

Kurt rotates in Sebastian’s lap, sitting between his Dom’s legs and facing away, trembling at the thought of what Sebastian might have planned. Sebastian puts a hand to each of Kurt’s thighs and spreads his legs open, looping one of his legs over one of Sebastian’s till he’s doing an almost complete split.

“Now sit still,” Sebastian says into Kurt’s shoulder, wrapping one hand around Kurt’s cock – half-hard from neglect and standing up against his belly - and his other hand lightly around Kurt’s throat, “and let me take care of you.”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Kurt stutters, his body coiling with anticipation, so amped by making Sebastian cum earlier that a single stroke might do him in.

Sebastian doesn’t stroke though…at least, not hard. He ghosts his cupped hand over Kurt’s erection, barely touching, barely giving his sub any friction. He puts his mouth to Kurt’s shoulder, right at the soft curve of his neck, and bites, a restrained gnawing giving constant pressure to the bundle of sensitive nerves there.

Kurt’s head falls back onto his Dom’s shoulder, his mouth dropped open, his eyes squeezed shut. Sebastian can feel his moans trapped in his throat, his breath stopping almost completely.

“Open your eyes,” Sebastian commands, speaking between kisses up the column of Kurt’s neck, “and moan for me, baby.”

“Oh God,” Kurt sputters, snapping his eyes open and releasing his held breath, the words tumbling out with it. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…”

“Do you like that, Kurt?” Sebastian tightens his grip only a bit, running the hand on Kurt’s neck up and down his skin in a mimicking motion. “Do you like the way that feels?”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt mumbles, unable to form a sentence with his mouth rapidly going dry the way it is.

“No, no,” Sebastian tutts, smiling as Kurt abandons himself to Sebastian’s whims, “I need to hear you say it, baby.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt moans, his head rolling on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Yes, I like it, Sir.”

Sebastian feels Kurt’s knees bend over his legs, clamping down hard, knowing that he’s probably close.

“Hmmm, not just yet,” Sebastian says, backing off, loosening the grip of his hand around Kurt’s cock. “I like you naked like this against me. I like you at my mercy, exposed, when I still have all my clothes on. I like getting your smell on me…” Sebastian bends and runs his nose down Kurt’s skin as far as he can reach, breathing in deep. “I love _having_ your smell on me,” he whispers, letting the words trail over Kurt’s skin. “I love it when you mess up my uniform…and I think you like the smell of me, too.”

Kurt swallows when Sebastian’s lips return to his neck.

“Am I right?” Sebastian asks. “Do you like the way I smell?”

Kurt’s Adam’s Apple bobbing beneath Sebastian’s palm is almost as erotic as Kurt’s cock bobbing in his grasp.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt says. “I like the way you smell.”

“I’m glad,” Sebastian says, moving his hand again, “because I enjoy having your mouth on me, baby. I may want you to do that over and over.”

Kurt’s eyelids flutter shut again, remembering the feeling of his Dom in his mouth, the salty way he tasted, but the sounds Sebastian made – they were the best part.

Those moans before Sebastian came sounded like surrender.

Having his Dom surrender to him, even the tiniest bit, is by far the most potent aphrodisiac.

“Nu-uh,” Sebastian says, slowing his hand, “eyes open or you don’t cum.”

Kurt wants to whine, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t dare disobey – not because he fears punishment. Sebastian doesn’t punish Kurt. Kurt wants to serve. He wants to obey.

He wants to be anything Sebastian needs.

Kurt opens his eyes again and Sebastian moves his hand faster.

Kurt’s moans build, their pitch higher than before, his wrists rolling in the tie that binds them.

“Come on, baby,” Sebastian whispers, biting across Kurt’s shoulders. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Sebastian tightens his grip until he can feel Kurt’s cock throb, giving it a little twist the way he knows Kurt likes. Kurt’s legs locked over Sebastian’s knees quake, shaking the bed beneath them, his moans becoming breaths that stutter with every stroke of Sebastian’s hands.

Sebastian grins against Kurt’s upper arm. He knows Kurt is biding. He wants this to last, but Sebastian wants to see Kurt come undone.

“Say my name, baby,” he whispers before biting hard into Kurt’s skin.

“Sebastian!” Kurt gasps, his hands flexing, his knees cramping, his body becoming stiff, begging for release. “Sebastian! Sebastian! Se—-“

Sebastian’s name fades when Kurt cums. Even though he tries to say it, it sticks to the roof of his mouth as he shudders in his Dom’s arms.

“Sebastian,” he manages to finish, resting his head against the hand around his neck, exhaustion bowing his body forward.

“That’s it,” Sebastian says, caressing Kurt’s cock until it goes completely flaccid. “That’s my boy. That’s my Kurt.”

Sebastian unwraps his hand from Kurt’s cock. Kurt watches with weary eyes as Sebastian raises it to his mouth and licks his fingers clean.

“God,” Sebastian moans, licking between his fingers, “you taste so fucking good.”

Kurt giggles a bit, waiting for Sebastian to finish. When he does, Sebastian puts a finger beneath Kurt’s chin, lifts his sub’s tired face to his, and kisses him, tasting the way the two of them mix on Kurt’s tongue. He wraps an arm around Kurt’s body and pulls him down to the pillows. As Kurt curls up against him, Sebastian grabs a random piece of cloth – maybe a shirt, maybe a pillowcase, he doesn’t care – and starts wiping Kurt clean. He tucks Kurt under the comforter and cradles his sub in his arms, knowing he’ll soon be asleep – they both will.

“Does that make it better, Sir?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, kissing the back of Kurt’s neck. “And kill it with the _Sir_ for now, please.”

Kurt nods.

“Do you…blame me for getting in trouble?” Kurt asks.

“No,” Sebastian says, kissing Kurt on his bare shoulder this time. “You were right and Mr. Silverstein knew it. It’s not your fault that he’s a flaming douchebag.”

Kurt chuckles. He looks down at Sebastian’s arm where it wraps around his body and at his hand holding his wrists above the tie.

“It’s still not fair,” Kurt says, shaking his head.

“Life isn’t always fair.” Sebastian shrugs. “But I don’t care what anyone says. You keep being you. I’ll take care of the haters.”


End file.
